


Sunday Night Confessions

by gaygreekgladiator (ama)



Series: Take it Easy [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Modification, Chubbiness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/gaygreekgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietros and Barca laze around in bed and try to be responsible adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting, completed, on my laptop for months and I legitimately can't remember if I've posted it anywhere or not. So. Hope you enjoy it no matter what? Also note--at one point in this verse, Pietros was a college student and Barca was his faculty advisor, so there is a 10 year (or so) age difference between them and a possible power imbalance. However, their relationship did not officially begin until Pietros transferred to a different college, so it doesn't really feature in this fic, but if that really squicks you out, then be warned.

“I have a confession to make,” Barca murmured into the skin of Pietros’s stomach. His tongue traced a short, zig-zagging stretch mark, and then he gently tugged the dangling navel piercing with his teeth. Pietros’s hands were buried in his hair, lazily massaging his scalp. His body was loose and content.

“You’re only in this for the piercing, I know.”

His voice was light, but Barca had learned early on that statements of that sort had a deeper effect than they appeared. He shrugged.

“There are many, many factors. But I must admit that this—” he tugged the little gold charm, a flying bird, with his teeth again “—is an important one.”

“I’ve accepted that. Although why I decided to get my belly button pierced after gaining like 20 pounds is anyone’s guess.”

“Because you’re more attractive right now that most poor fucks will ever be,” Barca said promptly.

He trailed his lips up Pietros’s body and nuzzled the skin under his ear. That was pierced, too, thrice over. Ear piercings weren’t quite as instantly alluring as body piercings, but Barca was fond of them. The jewelry tended to disappear when Pietros was tired, stressed, or upset, and reappear when he was happy and confident.

It was obvious which style he preferred.

Besides, it was true that Pietros was stunning, and shiny things emphasized that. Barca had already bought a pair of earrings and a necklace for his birthday next week, and ear cuffs and some bracelets for their sixth-month anniversary—which wasn’t for another three months, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Pietros turned his head, and captured Barca’s lips in a short, sweet kiss.

“Do you know there are some people who actually think you’re scary?” he asked with a soft laugh.

“I’m a 6-foot-4 black man, I was a bouncer for six years, and I hate most of the human race. I’m _terrifying_.”

Pietros seemed to find that adorable. He cooed at him, and tilted his chin for a kiss before Barca could protest. Barca was a bit affronted at this insult to his carefully-cultivated reputation, but he was not in the habit of interrupting any chance he got to kiss Pietros. He wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him flush against his body as he sucked Pietros’s lower lip. Pietros let out a soft, appreciative sigh and his hands found Barca’s hair again. The world seemed shrunken, reduced to the boy in his arms, and Barca was quite happy to stay there forever.

But then Pietros’s wandering hands became bolder and his breath hitched, and he reluctantly drew away.

“You should be heading home,” he sighed. Pietros pouted.

“Why?”

“It’s getting late.”

“No it’s not…”

“Not for a normal day, maybe. But you have reading period starting tomorrow, don’t you? You need to sleep and study, uninterrupted, and you’re not going to manage either of those things in my apartment,” he said with a smirk.

“But after finals end, you have to start grading papers, don’t you? So you’re going to be busy for a few _weeks_ , probably…”

Barca smiled and kissed his nose affectionately.

“You’ll survive. I’ll see you on your birthday—and then I promise you have permission to dig me out of papers for the three essentials.”

“Which are…?”

“Food, sleep, and sex.”

“All right, then,” Pietros laughed. “I’ll go. I want it on the record, though, that I’d rather be in bed with you than with my Intro to Lit notes.”

He sat up in bed and pulled his shirt on while Barca chuckled. “I’m glad to hear it—otherwise we might have a big problem.” Pietros leaned down for a quick peck on the lips. “Good luck with finals, babe. I love you.”

Pietros stared at him, his mouth slack, for a few moments, and Barca wondered idly if it was too soon.

“I—I am going to be a responsible adult,” Pietros said in a faint voice. “I’m going to go back to my place, and do my work, and not jump on the bed and ravish you.”

“I know, baby. I have faith in you.”

Pietros scrutinized his face seriously.

“Fuck it.”

His backpack hit the floor, and he tackled Barca to the bed. Barca grinned.


End file.
